Unknown IC Date, 2018/09/24, New Albion Outskirts, The Streets Toliver, Lizzie
Toliver (Myrmidon)09/24/2018 Tuesday late morning at the Law offices of Morgan, Walker & Cohen, the receptionist is typing up some lesser torts for the partners. Her eyes looking up to make sure that if someone comes in she can greet a d get them situated. ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/24/2018 Lizzy steps into the office, dressed in a slightly more demure option than what she would normally wear for work. A few classy jewelry choices, light makeup, and her hair up in a bun at the nape of her neck complete the ensemble. It's like she knows she'll be treated better if she makes the effort. "Good afternoon. Elizabeth McCrory, here about the estate holdings from Mrs. Kim?" Toliver (Myrmidon)09/24/2018 The receptionist gives a winning smile and goes through the appointment schedule. She looks through everything for a minute and then looks at you and says, "One moment. I need to call Attorney Walker." She hit the speed dial and picks up the receiver. "Hey Jack, it's Rachel at reception. Letting you know Miss McCrory is here. Ok I will bring her to the legal library. See you soon. Bye." She hangs up and looks at you as she stands. "Please follow me. Attorney Walker is expecting you." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/24/2018 She nods. "Thank you, Rachel," she says softly, smiling and shifting her purse on her shoulder. Toliver (Myrmidon)09/24/2018 She takes you to the employee elevator to the third floor of the facility. She then leads you down the hall to the east to a set of oak double doors and opens it to the entire eastern part of the building being the library on this floor. A man in his 40's stands up. Ruggedly good looking but his midlife is slowly catching up. He smiles and extends his hand to shake. "Miss McCrory, I am Jack Walker, Attorney. Pleased to meet you." He looks at Rachel and say, "Stay as we need a witness, please." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/24/2018 Lizzy takes the offered hand, shaking it firmly, but trying not to be too firm with it, as she's likely a lot stronger than he is. Potence is a thing. "Thank you for meetin' with me. I gotta admit, I was a little surprised to receive your call." Toliver (Myrmidon)09/24/2018 "The Widow Kim is a very important client to our firm. Our first big foreign client to be honest. So when she called about her Husband's passing and such, we did what we could to find you a d reach out. We are really sorry of the loss of you Godfather, Miss McCrory." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/24/2018 Lizzy nods. "Thank you. I appreciate it." She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "He was..." She purses her lips and swallows hard. "...well, it's complicated." Toliver (Myrmidon)09/24/2018 "Understandable, as it seems to be the case for too many over the years. I am sorry I have to ask this but we need two forms of ID to confirm you are you, Miss McCrory. " ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/24/2018 "Sure thing." She pulls out her driver's license and passport. The passport will expire in the next year, and the picture there is clearly a much younger Lizzy. Toliver (Myrmidon)09/24/2018 "Thank you, very much," Walker says as he sits down and looks over the IDs under a UV light. After a few seconds of review he hands them back to you with a pleased smile on his face. "Yep you are the real McCrory.... sorry couldn't resist. Everything looks good on your end. I will need you to read this document, stating that you have received the envelope I have here," He says holding up a big manila envelope thick from being packed. with goods."That is after I read you your part of the Will, as per request of the Law of both the US and Canada, and the Widow Kim. So why don't we sit down, Rachel can get us some water, tea or coffee, and we can read this and have Rachel witness and notarize you signing the paper work. What do you think?" ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/24/2018 "Sure... water, please... why Canada?" Lizzy asks, confused. Toliver (Myrmidon)09/24/2018 "The reading of the Last Will and Testament of Michael Smith was in Montreal, Quebec , Canada. He passed away at St. Mary's Hospital there." Rachel excuses herself and will return with a tray with a couple glasses and a pitcher of water. Also on the tray is a notary stamp. She pours each of you a glass of water and sits down and waits for things to continue. ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/24/2018 Lizzy nods, her eyes narrowed. "Hadn't heard he was up there. Just saw Mrs. Kim last week, though..." Toliver (Myrmidon)09/24/2018 "Yes she was checking on businesses and properties owned by her late husband. Are we ready for the reading, Miss McCrory?" ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/24/2018 She nods. "Yes, please." Toliver (Myrmidon)09/24/2018 Walker pulls the document portion off the envelope and breaks the seal on it. He looks it over really quick looking for the parts that matter and recites it. "In accordance of his wish, He leaves his Goddaughter, Elizabeth McCrory the following: LaRue Restaurant, The Night Club known currently as The Rose. The Horse Ranch Hapner's Glen, The family's penthouse in Austin, Texas, the 2023 Mustang Shelby, and an escrow account lodged with the Royal Bank of Canada, estimated worth $650,000 USD to be realized to her, Elizabeth McCrory, upon the passing of Michael Smith. If you could please look this over form me to make sure all is in order for you, Miss McCrory." He slides the document of the will to you to review. He then says, "All told here by values, you are looking at about 15 million at least, Miss McCrory." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/24/2018 Lizzy's jaw grows slack as Walker reads off the list of items bequeathed to her. When the document is slid over to her, she takes it with trembling hands. "Just like that? No conditions?" She starts to read the paperwork in front of her. "Naturally, I'd like my own lawyer to look this over as well, though I'm sure everything is in order..." She looks, for lack of a better word, stunned. Toliver (Myrmidon)09/24/2018 As you look it over the final line that wasn;t read was the following: "... for Elizabeth McCrory to manage and grow, to have a head start in the world that few others ever get a chance to do at such an age. May she prosper grow and inspire others." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/24/2018 Tears begin to well up in her eyes at that point, and her hand moves to cover her mouth. "Oh my God... this is... I..." She has to laugh at how out there this all is. "I'm at a loss for words." Toliver (Myrmidon)09/25/2018 "It tends to be the way of things, Miss McCrory. Just realize you will have estate taxes looking to get their share as well. So We can supply a Financial consultant that works with the firm to help you out, if you wish,"he says to bring her back to earth a little. "So when you think you are read I will need you to sign and initial a few places on the legal paperwork for receiving the Inheritance. Legal formalities and the like." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/25/2018 "Oh yeah. What's the rough percentage, so I know to sock that away? And I do have a financial advisor already. At this point, it's planning to help these things run themselves, for the most part, and getting in contact with the staff for various places and get a feel for where things are at with each one." She then starts looking at the paperwork. "Can I have my own lawyer look these over before I sign anything?" Toliver (Myrmidon)09/25/2018 "Let me look at the government's cut on taxes there, and if you want your lawyer present by all means, we will just need to reschedule is all," He says cheerfully., before he pulls out his phone and starts looking for said information for you. Toliver (Myrmidon)09/25/2018 He looks and checks the tax codes and smiles, "Nothing for the State of Texas, but it is the IRS who will hit you. You are looking at approximately $345, 000 per million or about 40%. You will have time to run a profit for this one time tax, and if it is still an issue you can make a deal to create a tax credit to pay it off as it is a one time tax." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/25/2018 Lizzy nods. "So, somewhere between $5 and 6 million, all told. Mmkay. That... could be rough. I'd need to see balance sheets from the various businesses involved, plan some things out. And nothin' in here prevents me from sellin' off any piece of this that I'm not in a position to properly keep, yeah?" She looks at Walker. "Can I get copies of all this before I go, at the very least? With any luck, I should have a proper decision on this in the next 48 hours. My lawyer's pretty damn responsive." Toliver (Myrmidon)09/25/2018 "I can release the Will, but with out the signatures you can't have any of the paper work. Legal reasons, you understand. If there is a an email address we can send a copy to your lawyer, for you." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/25/2018 "I'll have to look it up, but absolutely. The will should be enough for now, with copies of the other documents once I put you in touch with my lawyer." Toliver (Myrmidon)09/25/2018 "Give me ten minutes and I can get you a copy of the Will. Then you can talk it over with your Lawyer and we can go from there."(edited) ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/25/2018 "Fantastic. Thank you." She smiles. "This is... this is a lot to take in." Toliver (Myrmidon)09/25/2018 "I am sure it is, Miss McCrory. I will leave you with Rachel here while I go get you a copy, so be right back." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/25/2018 She nods, waiting patiently for the copy to be made. She takes a few sips of water to try to keep collected. Toliver (Myrmidon)09/25/2018 Walker returns with a folder in hand and lays it down in front of Lizzy. "This is the Will, please bring it to your Lawyers and have then look it over. My card is in it as well so we can all sit down when it is time. Is there anything else, Miss McCrory?" ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/25/2018 "Not today, but thank you!" She smiles that customer service smile and takes the folder. "Thank you for reachin' out. We should be able to resolve this quickly." Toliver (Myrmidon)09/25/2018 "I think we shall. Let me escort you to the main entrance and make sure if you have any questions that come to mind you can ask me. Rachel if you could clean up here and then report back to reception that would be keen." September 29, 2018 ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/29/2018 = Category:Logs